


Reborn

by Custom_Key



Series: Keys of Friendship [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Asexual Character, Biromantic Sunset Shimmer, Crossover Pairings, Demisexual Sunset Shimmer, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Keyblade Wielder Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Mentioned Demyx (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Larxene (Kingdome Hearts), Mentioned Luxord (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Self-Harm, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Redemption (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custom_Key/pseuds/Custom_Key
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has been having the weirdest of dreams; seeing battles fought with key shaped swords and magic beyond any she's ever seen. But what would happen, if none of it was a dream? What would happen, if Sunset had been in these fights herself? And what would happen if people from these dreams started to become real?
Relationships: Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) & Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Series: Keys of Friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089065
Kudos: 1





	1. Weird Dreams?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lend Me Your World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205352) by [Superdale33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdale33/pseuds/Superdale33). 



> Okay, so this is a new series I thought up and was very loosely inspired by Lend Me Your World by Superdale33. This fic is very different from superdale33's, but that is what gave me the idea for this. Now, this is different from my past attempts at KH fics, as this one takes place after Kh3, but Re Mind hasn't happened. Sorry it took so long to get this out by the way, I have been occupied with school and just haven't had much time to write.

Sunset Shimmer woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding. 'Another weird dream,' Sunset thought to herself, adjusting her night dress. 'That's the fourth one this week.' Sunset sat up and looked at the floor, where her friends were still asleep. Sunset, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were having a sleepover at Sunset's house in celebration of the start of summer. "Sunset," a voice called from the floor. Looking to her right, Sunset saw that Twilight was the one that spoke. "Hey, Twi," Sunset began, "what's got you up?" "Bad dreams," Twilight responded, "how 'bout you?" Sunset began to respond, but stopped when she heard her other friends waking up. "What's (yawn) going on?" Rainbow Dash asked sleepily. "Hey girls," Twilight said, "sorry if we woke you up." "It's fine Sugarcube," Applejack said with a small yawn and smile. "But I agree with Dash, why are you two up?" "Dreams," Sunset said matter of factly. "Twilight had a nightmare and I had another weird dream." "Do you guys want to talk about them? "No thanks," Twilight said, "it was just a dream about the monster in my closet; a normal generic nightmare." "Well that's good. How 'bout you Sunny?" Sunset thought about it for a minute, she had been having these dreams for about a month and they keep getting more frequent. Maybe it would be good to talk about them. "Sure," Sunset finally says, "but I'm warning all of you, this is really weird." The other three girls sat and waited for Sunset to tell them, the amer skinned girl taking a minute to decide where to start. "The dreams started about a month ago. At first, I thought it was just my mind telling me a cute story; three friends playing on a group of islands, planning to build a raft so they can go out and see the outside world. It was happy, but it didn't last. The night before they were planning to leave, a huge storm struck the islands and released a bunch of monsters. Whoever I see threw went to try and make sure their raft was okay, not knowing about the monsters until he got to his and his friends club house. There he tried to fight the monsters with his wooden sword, but it passed right through them. He had no choice but to run past them and try to find his friend. He found one of them, but he was swallowed by a cloud of darkness. It almost swallowed the boy I saw through the eyes of too, but there was a bright light that warded the darkness off. When the light faded, the boy was holding a key shaped sword." Sunset then went on to tell her friends about everything she had seen thus far, from the boy trying to find his friends, to him and his friends battling a group of thirteen people with golden eyes in a barren wasteland covered in rusty key shaped blades.

"In the end, the boy faded away while his friends played on the beach, the girl with the red hair sitting right beside him as he disappeared." Sunset finished and everyone was silent, processing what they had just heard. "That," Applejack started, "is a lot to take in." "Well there's more." Everyone looked at Sunset as she stood up and turned on her lamp. "First, promise me you won't freak out." "Why would we freak out?" Rainbow asked. "Please, just promise me you won't." Everyone agreed and promised not to freak out. Sunset took a deep breath before quickly removing her night dress, what the others saw shocked them. All over her body, from chest to toe and all along her arms were cuts, bruises, burns, and what looked like lightning scars. "Sunset," Twilight started, but Applejack finished for her. "What the hell happened to you?" "Remember how I said the boy I saw through fights those monsters? Well everytime he gets hurt, it leaves him with a cut or burn or whatever and for some reason transfers them to me when I wake up. I have literally been feeling his pain." Rainbow Dash was crying as she said, "Is this some kind of sick joke? Because if it is-" "She's not joking," Applejack interrupted, "if she were then she'd be lying and you know that I'm a human lie detector. She's telling the truth; everytime that boy gets hurt, she gets hurt." "The question is why?" Twilight said, a frown on her face. "And also, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Everyone looked to Sunset, wondering the same thing. "Simple, I didn't want you guys to worry, you guys have done so much to help me change and AJ, RD, you two have done so much to help Sci Twi change, I didn't want you guys to have to worry." "Then why tell us now?!" Rainbow demanded "Because I knew if I tried to play it off as something else, AJ would see right through it and call me out on the lie." Sunset looked at her clock, seeing that it was only 4 in the morning she said, "It's still early, we should try and get a little more sleep." She then pulled her dress back on before turning the light off and laying back down.


	2. Old Faces From Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, The Other Stripes is officially over. I have decided to restart it and give it an actual story. Also, I have decided that all, and I mean all, of my stories will tie in together at one point or another in one way or another. I may start a story and then have a separate story that isn't connected to it, but then make a third story the takes place between the timeline of both of the first stories and continue the other two, which would then be taking place after the third story. Any way, things in this story are going to be moving fast for a while, probably then next two to four chapters (not counting this one) but then things will slow down a little bit. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. I am Custom_Key and I'm locking the page.

When Sunset and her friends woke up in the morning it was a little after 10 AM. The girls called Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy and asked them to meet at a caffe downtown for breakfast and so Sunset could explain everything to those who weren't present the night before. “So let me get this straight,” Rarity started, a concerned look on her face, “you have been having weird dreams about a boy wielding a key shaped sword against hordes of monsters and people in black coats and everytime the boy gets hurt, you get hurt in real life.” “Yes,” Sunset replied, rubbing her left arm, “that’s right. It’s so weird, I feel like it’s all real but at the same time I’ve never seen anything like the magic they use, let alone key shaped swords.” “That sounds really, really, scary,” was all Pinkie Pie had to say, a hint of fear in her eyes. “It is,” Sunset replied, still rubbing her arm. “Sunset, what’s wrong with your arm?” Fluttershy asked, concern clear on her face. Sunset took a deep breath before saying, “He got hurt again last night and it caused me to get hurt too.” “I doubt it’s that bad, Darling,” Rarity said, still not fully believing what Sunset is saying. Sunset then rolled up her left sleeve, revealing a large second degree burn running from well past her elbow down to just above her wrist. “Oh my god,” Rarity whispered in shock, covering her mouth with both her hands. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Rainbow asked. Sunset pulled her sleeve back down and was about to reply when the waitress walked up to their table. “Hellio, my name is Elrena andI will be your server for today,” The young woman said. Looking to her left, Sunset froze when she saw the woman. She had shoulder length blond hair and aquamarine eyes. She wore black shorts that stopped at about her mid thigh, teal knee high boots, a white dress shirt with a black necktie, and a teal leather jacket. Sunset’s heart stopped. ‘There’s no way she could be HER, could she?’ Sunset thought, fear boiling inside her. “Sunset!” Someone yelled. “What?” Sunset asked looking at her friends, only to see it was Applejack who had yelled. “You gonna’ order or not?” “Yeah, I’ll take a coffee. Thank you.” “No problem,” Elrena said, walking back behind the counter. “What was that about, Sunset?” Twilight asked. Everyone looked at the amber skinned girl, wondering the same thing. “She looks just like one of the people from my dreams,” Sunset replied, her voice low and shaky. “What do you mean?” “Exactly that, she looks like, like-” Sunset stopped for a second, her mind playing through memories. However, this time a single name came with it. “-Larxene.”

Elrena had decided to listen in on the conversation at the table she just got orders from, curious on why the girl with the amber skin was staring at her before. None of it made sense to her, until she heard one name, “Larxene.” Elrena’s blood turned to ice, her face paled. ‘Who the hell is this girl, and how does she know about HER?’ Elrena went to the back where there were three guys preparing orders. “Boys,” Elrena started urgently, “we’ve got both a problem and the end goal of our mission.” “What are you talking about?” One of the boys asked. He wore an outfit almost identical to Elrena’s but his boots stopped at his shins, he wore jeans instead of shorts, and he had short, slightly spiky blond hair with eyes identical to Elrena’s. This was Myde. “What I’m talking about is HE is here!” “He is?” Another one of the boys inquired. He had short pink hair and deep blue eyes. He wore purple pants, a white dress shirt, and a black vest. This was Lauriam. “Yes, he is,” Elrina replied with a smile. “Are you sure,” The last boy asked. He wore an outfit identical to Myde’s with Caesar cut platinum blond hair and electric blue eyes. He also had four helix piercings, two in each ear. This was Ruldo. “Yes I’m sure. Though he isn’t a he anymore.” “What do you mean?” Myde asked. “You know how time goes by much faster here?” “Yeah, it’s the whole reason why this was chosen as the last place we would look, so that the others wouldn’t worry too much.” “Yeah, well I think he got reincarnated. Only as a girl.” “WHAT!?” All three boys yelped in surprise. “The girl with amber skin and red and yellow hair at table 4 acted like she recognised me but that recognising me scared her. On top of that, she said I looked like Larxene. How could she even know who Larxene is if she wasn’t Him reincarnated?” The boys were speechless as they processed this, until Ruldo said, “Get her order ready, I’ll serve it and see how she reacts. If she reacts the same, we will make ourselves known to them and tell her what’s going on with us and that the others are looking for her. Agreed?” The other nodded their heads as they all got to work. Ruldo quietly sat down while he waited for the order to be done, running his hands down his face. ‘How in the name of all things did you end up here, Sora.’

Fifteen minutes later, Ruldo walked out to table 4 with the order. There’s seven of them, no wonder the order was so large.’ Ruldo thought as he approached the Rainbooms. “Here is your order,” He said, handing them their drinks and food. “Where’s Elrena?” Pinkie Pie asked. “She had a family emergency unfortunately. Something about her sister having been in a Motorbike accident. Because of this, I will be the only server on staff for the rest of the morning, so I apologize if it takes longer to work around the tables back to you when you are ready for the cheek.” “It’s fine,” Rainbow said while Sunset just stared at the man. Just as Ruldo was about to turn away, he saw something that made his heart stop. Sunset’s left eye was dark blue. “If you girls need anything just holler,” He said as calmly as possible. He then walked back to the kitchen where he met the others. “It’s Sora,” Ruldo said with a huge smile. “Positive?” Myde asked. “Her left eye turned a dark blue like Sora’s when she saw me. And when I said my name was Ruldo, she tensed up after a minute. I think she realised that I was Luxord. However, it appears that her memories of his life are incomplete. She may remember some things, but given how me and Elrena each had a heart to heart with Sora at the end of our last meeting, I doubt she remembers everything if her reactions to us are anything to go by.” “So what do we do?” Lauriam asked. “You're the boss,” Elrena said to Ruldo. Ruldo thought for a moment. ‘Funny, first I’m number X in the Organization and then resurrected to the Real Organization and now I’m leader of this little band of misfits. How the Hell are we going to restore her memories?’ Then it hit him. “Combat,” Was all he said. The others just stared at him, looking at him like he just grew another head. “What do you mean?” Myde asked. “What I mean is we put her into a combat situation against each of us using our old weapons and powers to help her tap into her old memories. With a little luck, each of us will be able to do and say stuff during our fights that should trigger memories that will help her fully remember. Bring up anything and everything, the Destiny Islands, the worlds Sora visited, the Organizations, our friends, everything you can think of. After each fight we will meet up and go over what was said so that we don’t bring the same stuff up multiple times; the more we mention to her, the more likely we will trigger something in her memories.” The others looked uncertain, but nodded nonetheless; it’s not like any of them had a better idea. “So,” Elrena started, “who is going to confront her first?”


	3. Old Friends and Unearthed Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I need to say right now this chapter mentions homophobia, rape, underage/non-con, and adoptive sibling incest, and self harm. These will be big topics in the next chapter or two so if any of that bugs you, please leave now. You have been warned.

“What the _Hell_ were you four thinking!?” A young girl's voice screamed. She was standing in front of Elrena, Ruldo, Myde, and Lauriam in a forest on the east side of Sweet Apple Acres. She wore a white, thigh length dress and blue sandals and had blond hair and blue eyes just like the others. She had arrived in Equestria City to cheek up on the former Nobodies and was not happy with what she found out. “What the _Hell_ made you think that _attacking_ Sora’s reincarnation would be a good idea? She probably doesn't even know how to summon Kingdom Key or use her magic! So what in the name of all light made you think that attacking him was a good idea!?” “Look Namine,” Ruldo started, slightly afraid, “we didn’t have a better idea and we thought maybe fighting her would be-” “Wait, wait, wait,” Namine started, “ _her_ ? Sora’s reincarnation is a _she_ ?” “Yeah, she is. Her name is Sunset Shimmer, she came to the caffe and she reacted very oddly to me and Elrena when she saw us and when I was about to walk away, her eye turned from a cyan to a dark blue like Sora’s. She is definitely Sora’s reincarnation.” Namine took a deep breath, trying to keep a level head. “So, this is going to be interesting. Do you have any idea where I can find her? Because there is no way in heck I’m letting you four near her until I _know_ that you won't attack her.” “We won’t,” Myde said, “we were only going to because we didn’t have another idea. But if you say not to, then we won’t.” Namine raised an eyebrow, not completely sure, but in the end she relented. “Fine, you guys can _accompany_ me to meet _Sunset Shimmer_ but none of you better raise your weapons.” “sounds like a plan,” Ruldo said, “and to answer your question, she is down at the Sweet Apple Acres farm house with her friends, hence why we meet you here so if you wanted to you could go meet her asap.” Namine gave a nod and turned to walk down to the farm, the four former Nobodies following behind her.

Sunset Shimmer sat on the Apple family porch, snaking with the Apple sibling, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. They were enjoying a nice jug of lemonade and fresh cookies made by Big Mac. “These cookies are amazing Mac, what kind are they?” Apple Bloom asked her older brother. “Well,” Mac began, smiling at his sister, “some of them are simple chocolate chip cookies and some of them are chocolate pomegranate cookies.” “They’re delicious Mac, thank you,” Rainbow said to him. “No problem Rainbow. You guys are my friends and family, plus you, Fluttershy, and Sunset have helped out a lot on the farm today, so this seemed like a good way to repay you guys.” “Thanks bro,” Applejack said with a smile. “So what’s next?” Sunset asked, finishing her cup of lemonade after. “Not much sis,” Apple Bloom said with a smile, “we got everything done for now, the only thing now is to hang out and relax until diner time.” “Sis?” Fluttershy asked, slightly confused. “Ever since we helped Sunset change,” Applejack began with a grin, “Sunset has become like a member of the family. She’s always there for us when we need some help on the farm and if she needs anything we’re there to help her.” “Seriously?” Rainbow Dash asked. “Really,” Apple Bloom said, walking over to Sunset and giving her a hug. “She’s just as much an Apple as the rest of us.” “Thanks Bloomy,” Sunset replied to the young girl while returning the hug.

Apple Bloom backed away from the hug and turned her head before saying, “Someone is here.” “How do you know?” Fluttershy asked as the Apple siblings stood up. “Apple Bloom has an exceptional sense of hearing,” Applejack responded. “Smell too,” Mac added. “What is she, a bloodhound?” A female voice asked from above them. Everyone looked up and looked at the roof. Standing on the roof were Namine, Elrena, Ruldo, Myde, and Lauriam, all looking down on the group of six, smiles on their faces. “You!” Sunset yelled, pointing at Elrena and Ruldo. “You two were servers at the caffe!” “Yes, we were,” Ruldo replied while they all jumped down to the ground. When they landed, they were unharmed, not even acting like the fall hurt their legs a little. “How-” Sunset started, but Apple Bloom cut her off. “It’s their shoes, there’s something weird about them. I don’t like it.” Apple Bloom said this last part with a low growl while moving beside her sisters, quite enough that the only ones who heard were her family. “Chill, Bloomy,” Sunset whispered out of the corner of her mouth. “You need to stay calm, sis,” Applejack whispered, trying to help Sunset keep the youngest Apple calm. Apple Bloom just frowned and stayed close to her siblings. “Who are the rest of you,” Applejack demanded, “and what are y’all doing on our farm?” “I’m Myde.” “I’m Lauriam.” “And I’m Namine. We're here because of her.” Namine finished while pointing at Sunset, shocking the Rainboom girls and Mac, and making Apple Bloom mad. “What the Hell do you want with my sister?” Apple Bloom asked rudely. “Apple Bloom!” Sunset, Applejack, and Mac all scolded. “It’s fine,” Ruldo said with a smile, “with all that she’s been through she has more than a right to be concerned with our interests.” “What do you know about us?” Ruldo smiled and pulled out a deck of cards, waving his hand and making a table appear along with twelve chairs. “Have a seat and I will _show_ you.” Apple Bloom was hesitant, but seeing her friends and family sit down gave her a little comfort. _‘If Applejack, Mac, and Sunset feel like we can possibly trust them, then sobeit.’_

Once everyone was seated, Ruldo began to shuffle the cards. “Let us start with Miss Shimmer.” Ruldo said, beginning to place cards on the table face down. “You were born in a world parallel to this one; a world where you are a unicorn instead of human. Your parents neglected you, never showing much love, or sympathy for you and never supporting any of your interests. You gained the interest of that land’s ruler and became her apprentice. She became like a mother to you. However, over time you grew bitter and sought only to strengthen your magic so that you could rule over everything. You left that world through a portal and didn’t return to your former home until Princes Twilight had gone to Canterlot Castle one day and you stole her crown while she slept. You all know the rest. Next, we have Rainbow Dash. Formerly, Thunder Dash. Born a male, you never quite fit in with the boys, your mannerisms and your interest always being slightly more on the feminen side, along with your appearance and your mindset. The only thing that you did that could be considered ‘boyish’ is play soccer. When you were ten, you told your dear friend Fluttershy about how you felt and the two of you did some research and some real thinking. You had always hated your body and name, and had at one point even asked Fluttershy to call you a girl in private. You never understood _why_ until you were thinking about it one day, when you were thirteen. You realised that you _loved_ when Fluttershy called you a girl and used female pronouns, how she would sometimes let you wear some of her dresses when you had sleepovers, how being a girl felt. You realized that you were a girl. However, your parents didn’t approve. Your father became enraged, he struck you and destroyed everything even remotely feminine you owned. Your mother spit profanities and refused to speak to you for almost a week. You fought them about it and in the end your father snapped. The only reason you were not severely hurt that day is because Fluttershy showed up with her parents and they called the police. After that, you were put into the foster system briefly before being adopted by Fluttershy’s parents. Fluttershy, you are a kind girl with a huge love for animals and a heart as big as the sky. You’ve known Rainbow since you were about four years old and have had a strong bond with her ever since you were little. You saved her life and the two of you have been extremely close ever since. Even for sisters. Next, the Apple family. Mac, you were adopted when you were ten years old, your parents having died in a fire you were taken in by close family friends who had been like family to you. Applejack, you were tricked when you were twelve years old. A little girl you met at the park pretended to be your friend, but was being forced to manipulate you by her father. She led you away, and while she held your attention her father snuck up behind you before grabbing you and forcing you to the ground. You and your brother know what happens next. And then there’s you Apple Bloom. Scared by your parents brutal murder before you, you developed a strong attachment to your brother and an attachment to your sister, now _sisters_ , that is border line sister complex. You are protective of them, so much so that when you and Applejack went to an abandoned chemical factory to save a friend from a dangerous stunt, you purposely let go of Applejack’s hand after you fell over an edge on the third floor, refusing to take your sister down with you. You fell and landed in a vat of old chemicals that altered you slightly, enhancing your hearing and smell greatly, and physical capabilities to a small degree. That is what I know about _you_.”

By the time Ruldo was done, everyone had tears in their eyes, Namine and the former Nobodies included. “How do you know all that?” Sunset asked quietly while Apple Bloom turned and buried her head in Applejack’s arm. “The cards told me.” Sunset looked at the table and realised that while they had all been focusing on _him_ they never realized that he had flipped the cards over. Some showed her life. One showed Fluttershy and her parents. One showed Rainbow Dash with another person, the ladder holding a knife. Another showed Mac at the orphanage, while another showed a man grabbing Applejack and tearing her clothes. The last card showed Apple Bloom standing over her parent’s dead bodies, tears in her eyes and blood on her hands. “You lied to us, RD?” Applejack asked quietly. “It’s not lying if you didn’t ask if I was _biologically_ a girl or not. I told you, I’m a girl; I just left out the part about being trans.” “I can understand that,” Apple Bloom said. “I have a friend who is trans, so I know some things probably make you uncomfortable. However,” Apple Bloom turned back to Ruldo, “I’m not convinced you got all that from _cards_ .” “I figured. Most of that is stuff I could learn by simply asking around and looking into old legal documents. So I shall say a single secret of each of yours, one you keep so close to your heart no one else could possibly know it.” The two sets of siblings looked at each other for a moment before Rainbow said, “Fine, were all close and it’s not like any of you are going to say something and it’s going to ruin our lives, so we’ll play along.” Ruldo smiled. “Then let’s start with you. After Fluttershy saved you from your parents you were in foster care for four months. During that time you developed feelings that confused you and made you afraid when the feelings didn’t go away after being adopted. Long story short, you’re in love with Fluttershy. Likewise, after seeing you almost get severely harmed, Fluttershy realised how much you mean to her and fell in love with you. Next is Mac. Simply, your bisexual, but because of your preference to not speak unless absolutely necessary and not seeing it as something one hundred present necessary to talk about, have not told anyone. Applejack you ptsd from what happened when you were twelve, perfectly normal. However, you feel like what happened is your fault, and you cut yourself because of it. Next, Apple Bloom. You are a lesbian and in love with _both_ of your friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and have been thinking about them every night for the last year. Finalt, Sunset. You are demisexual, biromantic, and are in love with your friend Twilight Sparkle; the one one from this world.” Everyone was silent. Applejack was crying, Fluttershy and Rainbow were blushing like mad, and Sunset and Apple Bloom were just plain shocked. _‘My sister,’_ Sunset thought to herself, _‘cuts herself?’_ She didn’t want to believe it, but at the same time it made sense. Applejack never changed in front of the others, she never used the school showers unless it was after classes and she was the only one, or one of the _few_ , in there, and she _never_ had her thighs, back, stomach, or chest showing to anyone.

  
“Now,” Namine said, slightly shocked by everything that just happened, “to explain why we’re here and what we want with Sunset. Long story short, she’s the reincarnation of a friend of ours. Like Sunset, we are from another world, one where time works differently. For us, it’s been almost a year since Sora died saving Kairi. However, I think you already knew that, didn’t you Sunset?” Everyone looked at the red haired girl and were shocked to see her crying. “All those dreams,” She began, “weren't dreams, were they?” “Probably not.” “What can you tell us about the key shaped swords? And the magic?” Apple Bloom asked, finding those to be the two things that caught her interest most when Sunset told her about her dreams three days ago. “We can’t say much due to rules,”Myde said. “However,” Ruldo started, “Sunset’s friends in Equestria may know something. So I would recommend you look there.” Sunset was only half listening, memories flooding her mind. _‘My old memories. **His** memories.’ _ “That’s a good idea Luxord,” Sunset said. “But first,” she continued with a growl, “I have some things I need to talk to my family about.” Sunset then grabbed Applejack’s left arm and dragged her inside the house, slamming the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama begins. So, yeah, I decided to make most of their pasts Hell. Also, while Ruldo says otherwise as to not piss her off, Apple Bloom does have a sister complex. Also, I wanted to make something clear really quick: ages.
> 
> 32 years old: Ruldo
> 
> 27 years old: Lauriam and Elrena
> 
> 22 years old: Myde
> 
> 17 years old: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack
> 
> 16 years old: Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, and Namine 
> 
> 15 years old: Twilight Sparkle and Rarity.
> 
> 13 years old: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo
> 
> 12 years old: Sweetie Belle
> 
> Honestly guys I was going to add more detail in Ruldo's stories, but the part about Rainbow being abused was really hard so I didn't write it and I didn't want to have one not being in depth while the others were not. However, I will be going a little more in depth on Applejack's in the next chapter. However, it will probably take me a little while to get it done. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll try and get the next chapter done within the next month, but no promises. I am Custom_Key and I'm locking the page.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's short, but it's what i've got for now. Long story short, this is my new AU and most of my stories from here on out will tie into this one, The Other Stripe included. Also, Vanitas, despite his tag being in the tags, will not be appearing here first. I am working on, as some of you may know, another story with a fellow writer and it ties into this one. The events of that story start about a week after this story starts and is where Vanitas will appear before coming here. So, if you want to know how Vanitas is back, go check that out as we are writing it. Also, this takes place after KH3, but Re Mind does not happen, nor does Memory of Melody. And with that, I am Custom_Key and I'm locking the page.


End file.
